


Celebrating

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Neville100's prompt #339: Autumnal Equinox. 
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn. 
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #339: Autumnal Equinox. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Celebrating

~

“You realise the significance of today, yes?”

Neville shrugged. “No?”

“It’s the Autumnal equinox.” Draco looked around, and seeing deserted streets, dragged Neville behind some shrubbery. 

Neville blinked as Draco pressed him up against a tree. “And that means—?”

“We should celebrate.” Leaning in, Draco snogged him while undoing his robes. 

“Draco! We’re in public in _Hogsmeade_!” Neville sagged as Draco pinched one of his nipples. “Students may see!” 

“Since we’re married, I’m pretty sure they know we’re fucking,” Draco drawled. He reached into Neville’s trousers. “Now, let’s see the sword of Gryffindor.” 

Neville moaned. Draco did like to celebrate.

~


End file.
